Not Quite Lily Potter
by The Love Bug
Summary: Life is hard when you're the spitting image of Lily Potter, even though you're male, demonic and clearly not dead. HP/YYH crossovers to fan the proverbial flames and to hopefully entertain. -Look, another chapter! I updated!-
1. Not Quite Lily Potter

Not Quite Lily Potter 

He looks like Lily.

_He looks like Lily._

It doesn't matter that he's a student, underage and male, all that Severus can think of is a pair of big green eyes and soft red hair falling around a pale, pretty face and moist pink lips-

"Ah, Professor!"

-that certainly never made the noises the boy him underneath him is making right now. Or did those _things _to him earlier. Or twisted his hips in such a way that Severus can barely refrain from screaming out his orgasm for all of Hogwarts to hear.

He looks like Lily. He's as kind to dimwits like Longbottom and Urameshi as Lily was, he's clever and calm and freakishly polite, he's good at Potions, Professor McGonagall likes him and he's (underneath all the perfection) a self-sacrificing, vaguely suicidal little Gryffindor.

Severus Snape thinks that for once in his life he deserves to get what he wants. So for tonight, Kurama Minamino is Lily and nothing in the three worlds will change his mind.

(Besides, before Minamino and his uncouth companions arrived, the closest thing Severus had to a Lily was a _Harry_. He hasn't forgotten this-nor has he forgotten that he occasionally imagined those smaller green eyes brimming with hope and asking Severus what one _does_ in the Wizarding World, and how early one can marry? Then Potter starts growing long red pubic hair and Severus wakes up.)

"A-ah, Professor...that's too much! It hurts!"

At least Minamino _looks_ like Lily.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, "Kurama Minamino" had problems of his own. They mainly involved pretending to the man above him that he was an innocent little 15-year old with the sexual experience of a gnat. Cue endless moaning, whimpering and faint cries of "Professor, it hurts!"

How the mighty have fallen. He had decided _not _to tell Severus that he's a 3000-year old fox demon for whom a common nickname was the 'Whore of Makai', nor that he was on a mission for the Spirit World. He'd also decided not to tell Hiei about his play-acting-Kurama had no wish to stumble out of this ordeal and then get barbecued for 'being too ningen'.

But needs must. Severus had finished preparing him and had roughly shoved himself inside the boy. Truth be told, Kurama hadn't really noticed.

"Oh Gods, _Professor-!_ It-it's too big, you're hurting me!"

Severus continued to thrust. He was not a gentle lover-Kurama found that out with the first kiss, during which the slender teen was grabbed by the front of his robes and slammed onto a desk, all the while having a greasy tongue ravage his mouth. Pretending to cry and stumbling over a confession of love had been easy-his head was still reeling from the blow against said desk.

However, judging by the speed with which Severus had removed his and Kurama's clothes and had began ravaging the boy's body; Kurama didn't think he'd heard a word he'd said after that first tentative kiss on the lips. The speed with which their encounter was going was almost amusing. Barely a few minutes after Kurama had walked into the Potions classroom both were naked and kissing, and barely a few more minutes after that Kurama found himself deep-throating the Professor's long, pale cock as calloused hands ran through his hair. He distinctly heard the Potions master moan _'Lily'_...

Kurama wriggled his hips and arched upwards, wrapping his long, slender legs around the taller man's waist in order to meet his thrusts. Turning hazy, half-lidded green eyes towards Severus, he opened his bruised pink lips and wailed a stream of things that would have made _Karasu_ blush.

"-oh please Professor, _harder! _I can't take it anymore! Stop teasing me!"

Severus obligingly sped up the pace and leant down to bury his face in Kurama's silky hair, mouthing a single word as he thrust into the teenager's tight heat.

The red-head idly wondered who this 'Lily' was. Some former love? Maybe she had green eyes too, or was a redhead-one of the Weasleys? Whoever she was, she had to be pretty special. Severus Snape was fucking the hottest demon in Hogwarts and he was_ still _thinking about her.

There was no way in Makai she was a better lay than him, though. No humans could do what he did with his tongue. As if on cue, Severus groaned again and grabbed Kurama's thighs, lifting them higher over his shoulders to give the Potions master better access. The cock inside him _finally _brushed his prostate and Kurama let out a moan that was all Youko and not at all 15-year old virgin wizard. Almost reluctantly, the teenager's slim arms reached up and wrapped around Severus' shoulders, fingernails digging in deeper with each painful thrust.

"Ah! Professor, _more!_"

Blood trickled down pale shoulders as the boy below him writhed and moaned like a whore possessed, sharp fingernails ripping blood-red tracks into Severus' skin. Kurama had even managed a few tears (just for show) and his beautiful Lily-eyes sparkled with pain and pleasure.

Flushed cheeks, bruised lips the colour of roses, red hair splayed out like a bloody halo and a body to die for. Severus wondered how he'd lasted this long with _that_ underneath him.

"Professor, I think I'm going to-"

A keening wail cut off the redhead as both him and Severus came together, Kurama finishing quickly to consolidate his appearance of inexperience, and Severus merely groaning deeply into the crook of the redhead's elegant neck.

He wondered how long he would have lasted with Lily.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, the hallowed halls of Hogwarts were met with the sight of three boys huddled in the shadows outside the Potions classroom, two of them whispering frantically.

"Shouldn't they be done already? I thought Kurama _wanted_ this to be a wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am kinda thing!"

"Don't say that, Urameshi! What if Snape kidnapped him and took him to Voldywort?!"

"Hn."

"Look, even Hamster Legs is worried-"

"_Hn?!"_

"Shush, guys-"

In the dark, the two teens and Hiei waited with baited breath (not) as the heavy wooden door in front of them swung open, revealing a tired-looking Kurama. Behind him they could see their dreaded Potions classroom-although it now looked like a tornado had torn through it. Furniture was upturned, books were scattered, Snape's desk was a dirty mess and bat-like articles of clothing were strewn about the room. The Potions master himself was fast asleep and snoring, his head resting gently on a box of badger's eyes.

Three pairs of accusing eyes and a Jagan were turned upon Kurama (who looked a little worse for wear). He chuckled nervously and ran a hand through his mussed-up sex hair.

"Right. Now, I know I said that I'd be in and out in less than half an hour and that no-one would miss dinner"-here the glares got very pointed-"but I sort of forgot to factor in Snape's thirty years of sexual repression and the fact that I looked exactly like his childhood love."

The redhead grinned sheepishly. The rest of the Reikai Tantei continued to glare.

"And the reason I was so late was because-well, Snape is a Potions master and he'd be able to tell if I knocked him out with something demonic so it seemed best to just let him continue until he'd worn ...himself...out..."

Hiei decided to voice the group's general opinion of Kurama at that point in time. "Fox, you're a slut. And I think you scared Kuwabara. Please do up your shirt."

Kurama blushed and complied. "But on the other hand, I was able to place nine tracking seeds inside his body! He'll never get away from us again-uh, Yusuke? Are you quite alright?"

"_Nine_ tracking seeds..._three_ hours...God, I don't even want to know. Guys, I'm gonna go down to the kitchens to see if the house-elves left us something. I need something strong for the mental images..."

Hiei and Kuwabara nodded their agreement and followed, leaving a dishevelled fox behind in the shadows.

Kurama sighed, and rubbed his forehead. _I wonder if the Weasley twins are available at this time of night?_

-----------------------------------------------

**Eheh, have some strange Snape/Kurama. And yes, my dear sweet little Kurama is a slut-all Youko's influence, of course!**

**Technically, this takes place during OotP. And Kuwabara is here because he's never in these stories and I luff him XD**

**Sorry for it being short, bad and for never updating!**

**-The Love Bug**


	2. An Encounter In Privet Drive

An Encounter in Privet Drive

Kurama loved summer, and a summer spent in Privet Drive was no exception. The heavy, relaxing heat gave the neighbourhood a feeling of lugubrious calm, and the lazy residents sipped lemonade in their deckchairs. Nasty shorts had been dug out of wardrobes and paddling pools had been painstakingly erected. Children laughed, and adults danced in sprinklers.

Yes, summer was a good time to be a human, even if it _did_ dry out his plants and make his hair frizzy. Kurama liked the happiness the season brought-hard-working humans returned to their families and messed around on beaches or in their gardens, as his human father had once done so very long ago.

And on this particular day in August, Kurama was doing what he did every summer back in Japan-snooping around his neighbours' gardens and watering their plants. Privet Drive, he reasoned, was too charming a neighbourhood to be blighted by withered and unhappy roses.

Besides, Kurama liked the karmic boost.

He had just finished giving a little extra youki to No.12's azaleas when a fluffy grey head popped over the opposite fence.

"Good morning, Shuuichi! Would you like a cup of tea?"

Kurama flashed a brilliant smile at the intruder, who was the only old lady in the neighbourhood (aside from Mrs Figg, who could take down a rhinoceros) who wasn't scared of Kuwabara.

"Good morning, Mrs Merryweather. And no thank you-would you like me to tend to your sunflowers? I noticed that they looked a little wilted..."

"Don't worry, dear boy. I'll water them later. _But..._"-here she leaned over the fence and gave Kurama a conspiratorial wink-"that Petunia Dursley from No.14 hasn't touched her roses in_ weeks, _and you have such a wonderful way with roses-"

(Yup, nothing to do with being a 3000-year old Kitsune _at all_...) Kurama grimaced slightly. He could see where this was going.

-"and with the Pride of Britain competition starting next week, all of Little Whinging has been smartening up their lawns, so if you could just go and give them a trim..."

Old English ladies, Kurama had noticed, were surprisingly competitive and unsurprisingly village-proud. The elderly of Little Whinging had been preparing for the Pride of Britain competition for _weeks_ (planting up window boxes, curling their hair, cutting their grass with scissors etc).

"...we do _so_ want to do Little Whinging proud this year and if Petunia were to let the side down...."

Kurama merely flashed that dazzling smile and nodded, hopping over Mrs Merryweather's fence (despite what she said, those sunflowers needed attention.) He'd go and tend to No.14's roses in a minute.

* * *

Petunia Dursley had spent a productive morning cleaning, sorting, and scrubbing what she had just cleaned with bleach to make sure the germs were really dead-and gossiping with her neighbours. She and Mrs Fairfax from No.13 had been very interested in the subject of Hilda Thogburry's alleged affair with her much younger and more handsome Lithuanian gardener (no facts where yet known) and of the mystery of just _who _had moved into No.7 Privet Drive.

(Unconfirmed sources stated that it was a short, dark-haired person wearing copious amounts of green, but Petunia was not one to believe such things.)

So she carried on ironing her napkins, determined to get to the bottom of Hilda Thogburry's alleged affair by the end of the week, and blatantly not looking after her garden. After all, with The Boy gone, who was to tend to Petunia's roses?

------------------

Outside, a pretty redhead crouched in the very same bushes that Dobby apparated from roughly three books ago. Said redhead did _not _like what he saw-this lawn was dry, sparse and untended, yellowing in places and with the obvious signs of a barbecue gone wrong in one corner. And whilst most of the flowering plants were in easily watered pots on the patio, the ones that were not-for example, _the roses-_were almost bent double in defeat in their epic struggle against the heat.

Those poor, poor things. Kurama slinked across the dusty grass and approached the dying flowers, stroking them softly with his pale fingers.

"There there, little ones....you'll be alright soon, I'm here to help you now...." he cooed softly, gently soaking the delicate petals with his youki. Under his tender love and care the flowers began to visibly perk up, the rose petals flushing with their natural pink and their leaves unfurling themselves from their withered state.

Kurama watched the roses with a smile. As far as he was concerned, this was a job well done!

-------------------

The last thing Petunia expected to do today was to glance up from her ironing and see _Lily _of all people tending to her roses. For a second she thought she'd seen a ghost.

And then she gathered herself together, found a broom and ran outside, determined to get rid of this dreadful, probably-wizard-made apparition. She burst out of her front door wielding her deadly weapon and began to attack the Not-Lily ghost.

"Get out of my garden, beast! Out, out vile spot! Begone, fiendish demon!"

Kurama (for his part) was surprised that someone in Little Whinging had realised he was a demon-and then he got a broom in the face, sending him sprawling into the begonias.

He sat up quickly, shielding his nose from any further damage. "Look ,Mrs Dursley-you've got it all wrong, I'm not here to harm you-rather, we've discovered an area of unprecedented demon activity and we're merely here to monitor it-"

"_Vile magic-talk! _Be quiet, you horrible Not-Lily! How dare you think you can come in here and monitor my house whilst pretending to be my own sister? Go away, you disgusting freak!"

The furious woman slammed the broom down hard on Kurama a few more times before he managed to get to his feet, and soon enough Petunia Dursley was chasing Youko Kurama out of her garden with all the ferocity of an enraged hippopotamus.

"Out, you evil, evil people! And you can tell that boy that he's not coming back, not after this trick! Never darken my doors again! _My husband will hear about this!"_

And with one final thwack at Kurama's (hastily retreating) figure, Petunia broke down into sobs. It was never pleasant seeing the nigh-on ghost of your long-dead sister come back and tend to her roses.

* * *

**If this happened to me, I'd be very upset and disturbed-so I think Petunia's reaction is appropriate. Anyway, there's no sex and no Snape, just Kurama doing what he does best-fiddling around with plants. **

**I've been watching Saint Seiya (a true gem of an anime, seriously) and that has a man with excellent hair and great legs (among many) that fights with blood-sucking, flesh-eating roses-so Pisces Aphrodite, this is dedicated to you! **

**Sorry for the sporadic updates, and apologies to any ravenous yaoi fans. You won't get **_**that **_**again!**

**-The Love Bug**


End file.
